Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus
by Slytherin-By-Heart
Summary: P.O.V. -An ignored student of Hogwarts shows her true colours *updated* thought it time i did this
1. angry wallflower

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus By: Slytherin_By_Heart  
  
(A/N:) Of course, I don't own anything in this story. None of the characters, places...you get the idea. OOPS, wait I do own something. But it's nothing big. Just a familiar in there. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story as much as I had a painstakingly time writing it. (kiddin')  
  
[i]  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed? Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness? Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin I make the right moves but I'm lost within I put on my daily façade but then I just end up getting hurt again  
  
-"By Myself" By: Linkin Park  
  
[i]  
  
My name is Mandy Brocklehurst. I don't expect you to know me, or even recognize my name. In this life I think I was destined to be a filler in the crowd. No one has ever noticed me, and I'm perfectly glad with that. ...At least most of the time. Hey, you can't expect someone not to want a little attention now and then. But anyways, back to what I was saying.  
  
Ah, yes. No one notices me.  
  
Have you heard of Harry Potter? Well of course you have, who hasn't. Well I started at Hogwarts the same year as him. I was one of the first to be sorted too. I'm a Ravenclaw in case you were wondering. Well I was as excited as any other person in my position to be accepted into Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, stop being foolish, Mandy dear. Everyone of the Brocklehurst family has gone to a wizard school."  
  
That's my mother. That's what she said to me on the morning I received that letter saying I was accepted at Hogwarts. At an age of 11, it was the best thing that had happened to me.  
  
But my parents, being part of a prim, and proper, and did I mention RICH, wizard family hadn't expected anything different of her little daughter.  
  
So I was soon sent off with a house-elf to gather my things for my first year at Hogwarts. Can you believe that, a house-elf? A HOUSE-ELF! My regal parents couldn't even come with me.  
  
"Important business down at the club, darling." My father had said, patting my head good-naturedly, and leaving with my mother.  
  
Yes, I am a little sore about it, but I would never say that to anyone but my cat Gwen. It's not like she's going to go tell anyone. I wouldn't want to soil the family name.  
  
After being weighed down with all my supplies for school, my cloaks, and my cat, I was lead by my parents down the platform 9 and 3/4 to the gleaming scarlet train, waiting to be boarded.  
  
What a picture we must have made. A wealthy couple seeing off their little girl to school. No tears, no hugs, no kisses. Just a warning that I must uphold the family name.  
  
So I boarded the train, finding a compartment to myself. I set my case for Gwen on the seat across from me and let her out. She contentedly curled up beside me after I flopped down into the seat. I sat staring out the window as the countryside went by.  
  
When I got bored of that I walked the length of the train, looking in on other students in their compartments. All were with their friends and happy. I can tell you it didn't make me feel any better. I made my way back to my compartment but not until I ran into Harry Potter.  
  
Really he didn't look at all as great as everyone said he would look. He looked like a normal kid, well except the scar. He didn't notice me nonetheless, and I slipped by him.  
  
I won't bore you with all the details of the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Or for that matter the rest of that year.  
  
Main thing was I wasn't really accepted in my house. The guys ignored me, the other girls sneered and laughed at me, spreading lies about me.  
  
The only one I think I really got along with was the resident ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, the Grey Lady. She was very kind to me, and helped me to get through the hard times.  
  
I cheered with everyone else at the first Quidditch game of my 1st year. I heard the accusations thrown at Harry when everyone believed he was Salazar Slytherin's heir. I was feeling uneasy like everyone else when the Dementors loomed around the school. I watched on the edge of my seat at the Triwizard Tournament with the rest of the school.  
  
But I was always in the shadows, never really standing out in a crowd. I was quiet, and didn't whine or complain. I waited for my time and planned. And now in my 6th year I'll make sure I'm noticed.  
  
[i] ************************************************************************ Reviewing takes only seconds. Thanks! 


	2. new friendships made

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus By: Slytherin_By_Heart  
  
(A/N:) I don't own anything here, but I might put in some of my own characters to spice things up later. I just hope someone out there is actually going to read this.  
  
[ii]  
  
"The only completely consistent people are the dead." -Aldous Huxley  
  
[ii]  
  
I lived the summer before my sixth year in transformation.  
  
In my first year at Hogwarts, I got my picture taken, and I'm ashamed to say I would have looked like that the whole way through school, if I hadn't decided to change. My hair was at a length that it reached my mid back and was the colour of bronzed brown. I had a deep tan from my carefree summer before. I also looked really skinny, all gangly and not quite right. I'm happy to say I don't look at all like that anymore.  
  
I cut my hair so it just touches my jawbone and dyed it a deep scarlet. A rebellious act, I guess you could call it. That's what my mother called it, after a week when she finally noticed it. I spent many a hour in my darkened room during the summer, so my skin is now a pale cream colour, and flawless. I filled out so I have more of a figure now, and 'my diet' which I had started the year before and exercise has kept it up over the last summer before school.  
  
Now it's time for the dull pre-school routine.  
  
[ii]  
  
I walked through the mildly crowded street of Diagon Alley on a calm August day. There was an overcast, and a threat of rain in the air, but also that wonderful crispness that tells of a soon approaching fall.  
  
The first stop I made was to Madam Malkin's to get new robes. As I entered, a small chime sounded.  
  
"Coming, coming." called a cheery voice from the back. "Won't be a moment." Then from the back came Madam Malkin. She still looked the same as she did the first time I saw her. A dumpy, smiling witch dressed in mauve. "What can I do for you dear?"  
  
I looked slightly down to meet eyes with her, taking my time to answer. "Just new robes for another wonderful year at Hogwarts." I drawled, smiling thinly.  
  
"Right this way deary." She lead me into the back room, and onto a stool. Soon a too long robe was throw over my head, Madam Malkin kneeling infront of me, pinning up the robe. "At Hogwarts you say? I've had more then one in here lately saying they're off to there."  
  
I half listened to her go on about students rushing in last minute to get robes, and about the problem of getting proper colours for robes.  
  
"All done." Madam Malkin sighed, as she stood.  
  
I carefully stepped down, slipping the robe back over my head and handing it to her. I moved back to the front of the store looking through cloaks and dress robes as Madam Malkin finished with my order.  
  
I left soon after, having also bought a deep velvet green cloak, and the tradition black winter cloak. My next stop was at Flourish and Blotts to buy parchments, quills, ink, books, and other needed equipment.  
  
I saw a few Hogwarts students while I was in there, some as close as fellow Ravenclaws. I don't think they recognized me. 'Good, ' I thought. 'Just means I have a fresh start now.' I was pleasently surprised when a few guys turned and watched me.  
  
The last stop I made was to Eeylops Owl Emporium. I love Gwen dearly but she didn't like the traveling back and forth to school anymore. So I got myself a silver hawk-owl, naming her Rikku.  
  
Weighed down with my purchases, I carefully picked my way through the crowds away from Diagon Alley toward home.  
  
[ii]  
  
The day to travel to Hogwarts. The day started with the sky streaked red and orange, the sun rising slowly. The air was crisp and cool. My parents miserably forgetting this was the day I was to leave for school. I let them sleep, scaring away any house elf that tried to wake them or come with me. I much preferred to be on my own.  
  
The train to Hogwarts wasn't to arrive for another hour when I arrived so I decided to enter the local coffee shop to wait.  
  
The shop was painted a warm gold colour, making it look homey. Pine tables with cast iron legs and chairs are scattered around, a couple deep mauve couches in the back. I took a table in the front, beside a large window so I could watch people go by.  
  
I've taken to watching people. You don't really notice how much witches and wizards stick out until you sit and watch. Pure bloods don't really care to blend in with the Muggles. Also they have a very distinctive swagger, like they're better than everyone else. The rest really seem to try their best, but still a few stranges ones stick out. Just a few minutes ago, a little old witch walked by wearing a wedding dress to go shopping. I've gone to lengths to look like a Muggle. Of course I have to wear the school uniform; in my case a navy blue, pleated skirt, white blouse, plus a striped silver and blue tie to match my skirt. This I ware under my robe, which is stuck into my bag, out of sight.  
  
Another part of my transformation was to go to extremes to study Muggle and their culture. Muggles have moved into an age of complete technology, making their lives as easy and enjoyable as possible. T.V.s, computers, stereos, DVD players, and many other contraptions.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed when my watch beeped. Shaking myself slightly, I rose and pushed my trolley out of the shop.  
  
A thin fog filled in the empty spaces of the crowd, giving the air some chill. Rikku hooted quietly from her cage on the trolley. I came up to the wall I had to pass through to get to platform 9 3/4. Glancing around quickly, I pushed the trolley through. After one more searching glance I followed after it.  
  
The platform hummed with conversation. Families grouped around their children, saying their farewells. It stung a little that I had no one to say good-bye to but I pushed the pain away. I did get a few looks from some of the male students though.  
  
Lifting my trunk, and Rikku's cage, I climbed up into the train. I sought out a empty compartment, dropping my virtually weightless trunk against the wall. I had put a charm on it to reduce the weight to almost nothing before I had left the house. I carefully set down Rikku's cage, as she sat pruning her wings. I sat across from her, stretching out my legs. People passed by the door, quickly glancing in, then moving on.  
  
The train jerked forward, hissing steam. Parents and little siblings stood on the platform, crying and waving. The train gained speed gradually, but soon it was moving at a great speed, rushing through the countryside.  
  
[ii]  
  
I closed my eyes, a cat nap in mind. Minutes later, Rikku started making this clicking sound in her throat. "I swear Rikku, you were a guard dog in a past life." I glared at her. She'd gotten herself into a routine of making that sound every time someone came near when I wasn't paying close enough attention for her.  
  
As I got up to threaten her, the door of my cabin slid open, and a figure stepped in. It took only a moment to recognize who it was. The sliver blonde hair, sharp angled face, cobalt blue eyes, broad chest, the smug, possessive smile. Draco Malfoy. He stepped in further, his two huge, slow witted friends following.  
  
The few years of Quidditch that Draco had been playing had changed him from being skinny and farely weak to well toned and strong with lighting fast reflexes. He had also gained some height over the summer; he stood a tall 6'0 to my shorter 5'6.  
  
Draco gave me a questioning look, eyes tracing slowly over me. I straightened, turning to face him completely. "Yes?" I questioned simply.  
  
Draco moved closer still, now standing only mere inches away. He stood a moment longer, studying my slim figure. He held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to see a new beauty will soon grace the halls of Hogwarts." he greeted, a smile that would make a girl feel faint.  
  
I merely took his hand briefly. "Well, thank you." I didn't bother to correct him as he would find out eventually. I stepped away from him, moving back to my seat. He followed.  
  
He sat down beside me, his knee brushing mine intentionally . I ignored my rising anger at his arrogance, and watched him silently. When his friends moved to join in, he snapped at them. "Give us some privacy guys. Go bother Potter or something." The moving masses looked at each other and stalked out. He turned back to face me. "Idiots. I can't believe them."  
  
'I'll have a little fun with him' I mused to myself. "If you don't like them, why are they with you?" I asked, leaning towards him enough for are arms to bump.  
  
He grinned smugly, happy I had moved closer. "I come from a very respected wizard family, higher then their's ever could be. Because of that, they follow me like dogs. Pitifull really." He shook his head.  
  
"Malfoy?" I played the airheaded girl role. I looked at him searchingly. Then after a few moments, I looked at him shocked. "Is your father Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
He nodded, his ego satisfied.  
  
I looked away, faking shyness. "I feel terrible for not recognising you sooner."  
  
"I don't mind. Your new, I don't expect you to know me." He laid an all too friendly hand on my knee. He looked at me as if it just came to his mind. "Would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
I turned back to him, putting my hand on top of his, digging my nails slightly into his hand. "Mandy." I then leaned against him, resting my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Draco, but there's something I must tell you. I'm not as new as you think."  
  
He looked a little surprised with what looked like my longing for contact with him; even more at my statement. "I don't remember seeing you." he stared down at me in confusion.  
  
I sighed sadly. "I guess just by bad luck or your own ignorance you've never noticed me." I released his hand, glancing unconcerned down at it. "Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I can't believe a did that."  
  
He pulled his hand away grimacing, but trying to keep his smug air. "You have a rather nasty grip, Mandy." He looked at me, eyebrow raised.  
  
I shrugged. "When I want to."  
  
'Why?' I saw the question in his eyes.  
  
"Ravens have claws." I stated simply. I looked out the window, contemplating the ghostly reflection of the compartment.  
  
"I see. Well you should know snakes have teeth." he ridiculed, standing and shifting to the window.  
  
"Is that a threat Draco? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some girl who goes weak at the knees for you. You and I are more alike then you think." He spun back catching me in his cold piercing gaze; I gazed back just as frigid, "But I don't expect you to respect me because I'm a Ravenclaw." I rose and started to pace the confined space. One of many habits when my emotions run on high. "What have you called us? 'Stuck up bookworms', 'inadequate romance freaks', I could go on all day." I laughed obscurely, looking at him my face blank of emotion.  
  
He looked at me in disbelief. "What did you mean you and me are more alike then I think?"  
  
I moved toward him, effectively pinning him against the large window of the train. "I believe you'll find out if and when you want to."  
  
"Mandy." He said my name in warning. I ignored him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me, but they grew wide and darkened as I slowly trailed a finger across his jaw, down his neck and then down his chest. He let out a ragged breath.  
  
His hand shot out, grabbing my wrist, stopping me. I looked up at him innocently. His other hand moved up, both pulling my arms down between us. He leaned down to kiss me, then seemed to think better of it and began to pull away. I stretched up, brushing my lips across his. He didn't pull away, but the kiss deepened just. He pulled back then his grip loosening on my wrists letting out a shaky breath.  
  
"It's been a great pleasure to have such...a close incounter with you Draco." I breathed. I was a little breathless himself.  
  
He looked down at me silently before nudging me out of the way, leaving me alone.  
  
I turned toward Rikku. "Think he'll come back?"  
  
Rikku puffed up her silvery feathers, shaking her head.  
  
I smiled at her, curling up on the seat, watching the passing dark landscape.  
  
[ii]  
  
I figured someone from Slytherin saw me and Draco because I got dark looks from all the Slytherin girls when I left the train. As for the guys... I would just say that any rumor of what I did didn't seem to matter to them. But if any of the rumors were true about the Slytherin guys, I felt rather sick when they looked at me. I spotted Draco and pulling my cloak around me tighter against the cold, made towards him.  
  
But before I could make it to him, I was slammed into the wall of the station. I let out a cry of pain as I hit the wall, my head cracked against the brick. My vision blurred, and I slid down the wall slumping on the ground when I was suddenly yanked back up by my collar.  
  
When my vision finally began to clear, I saw most of the Slytherins crowded around me and two other figures. I swung my head towards them and felt queasy as the world did a sickening lurch then stopped. The figures became clear.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode stood close, holding me pinned against the wall by my collar. From behind her Pansy Parkinson came close sticking her stuck-up pureblood snout in my face.  
  
"Listen up whore, because I'm only going to tell you once." she sneered flipping her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
Ignoring my pain as best I could I smiled at her. "That's real rich coming from you, Pansy."  
  
A surprise to me was that the guys began to laugh behind her back. She whipped around her head and the laughter became muffled. She turned back to me, anger blazing in her eyes. A look at her friend and Millicent let go of me. I dropped to the ground hard, stumbled then regained my balance.  
  
Pansy came close again. "You think you can talk to me like that? And who the hell said you could even go near Draco?" Before I could reply her hand came up and slapped me.  
  
I gently touched my left cheek almost able to feel the red mark blooming on my once flawless face. I smiled at her darkly. "Why Pansy, that was rather lady like. But why are you acting so out of character? We all know you're no lady."  
  
The laughter started again. Her eyes blazed but I was able to dodge her hand the second time. The laughter grew louder as Pansy tried to slap me again but missed. Millicent had left the centre of attention, blending into the crowd; not wanting to be part of it anymore I figured.  
  
Pansy swung at me a fourth time and I caught her wrist. "It wouldn't be smart to try and hit me agai Pansy." I pushed her away.  
  
She came towards me again, sticking her face into mine. "Why? What are you going to do about it?" She smiled darkly, thinking she'd called my bluff.  
  
I smiled back at her. "This." Before she could move away, my fist came up and made contact with her right eye.  
  
She was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then some started to whisper as Pansy struggled up.  
  
I moved away as far from Pansy as I could and scanned the crowd. All Slytherin but I couldn't see Draco. I turned to see her coming closer.  
  
I smirked at her. "Pansy, you know by making this into a big thing you're just disgracing Draco's name. Having a...thing like you stand up from him. Ts, ts pity that is."  
  
Pansy hissed and made to lunge for me when Draco came in.  
  
"Pansy what the hell are you doing?" He glared at her, before looking over at me. An expression flashed over his face and was gone before I could figure out what it was.  
  
Pansy instantly changed demeanors. She slid up to him and pressed her body against his. "Draco," she whined "did you hear what the whore called me? And looked what she did to my face!"  
  
She looked at me and hissed again. She jerked back suddenly when Draco pulled her away. "I don't care Pansy. Just shut up."  
  
She pouted but allowed herself to be pulled away. She glared at me over Draco's shoulder then snuggled up against him.  
  
I let out a sigh. I felt drained and the throbbing pain in my head was returning. I slumped to the ground as the Slytherin crowd scattered and other students walked past.  
  
A hand fell on my shoulder. I stiffened due to habit. The owner of the hand squeezed my shoulder gently and bent down to my level. I looked over.  
  
"Blaise Zabini. What are you doing here, speaking with a beaten Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Ravenclaw you might be, but you have what it takes to be a Slytherin." He gave me an evil grin and helped me up. "No one can believe you socked Pansy."  
  
"Yeah well she been a pain in my ass since first year, and now I feel she should know I'm not to be pushed around anymore." I stood up shakily and began to stumble away.  
  
"Here." Blaise caught my arm snaking his own around my waist.  
  
"Now, now Blaise. If I didn't know better I would think your turning into a Gryffindor." I laughed weakly as he screwed up his face in disgust.  
  
He shot me another evil grin. "Hell no. Just thought the pretty lady would like some help?"  
  
"Fine, just try to keep your hands to yourself." I sighed in defeat.  
  
[ii]  
  
Obviously news travels faster then I remembered. As I entered the front hall of the castle with Blaise still helping, normal conversation turned to whispers, and my footsteps across the cold stone floor seemed that much louder. Of course we must have looked a pair. A Slytherin helping some unknown girl into the castle who looked like she'd been in a boxing match.  
  
I moved away from Blaise slowly leaving him at the enterance. He stood watching me before disappearing somewhere. Ignoring the now tingly spot on the back of my neck; the feeling of people watching, I moved on into the great hall.  
  
The towering ceiling above displayed the sky outside to be a dark navy blue, not a single cloud and streaked with white stars. The floating candles presenting themselves like moving stars . On the walls on either side, displayed an aray of portraits all looking down at students with eager interest, occansionally whispering to one another. Behind the head table on the wall hung the house shields.  
  
The Slytherin hadn't made their entrance just yet, the Griffindor table was full, same with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The only fortunate thing was how far the Ravenclaw table was from the Slytherin. Opposite sides of the hall. I sighed with relief and I moved painstakingly to farthest end of the Ravenclaw table away from the door. I sat down feeling the back of my head. No blood but it throbbed sending waves of pain through my body. I felt of cheek which I believed by now was bruised.  
  
Just my day.  
  
Usually the Professors don't notice anyone close to them so it had to be a good spot to sit. But since my luck was the way it was this day, more than one teacher did notice me.  
  
As I watched, my Head of House, Professor Flitwick, sitting on a pile of books to see over the edge of the table, sent me a confused but friendly smile. He then tipped himself sideways to nudge and whisper to Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff about me. She turned her sharply angled face toward me, and raised an eyebrow, not recognizing me. She in turn leaned over to Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin who sneered at me in his usual manner, but also looked confused. This was starting to get annoying. He leaned over to Professor McGonagall, Head of Griffindor to question her. A little flicker flashed than faded in her eyes. Then to complete this wonderful moment of 'Let's forget about Mandy' , Professor McGonagall leaned over to speak with Professor Dumbledore. He looked at me, that always present twinkle in his eyes, and smiled at me. I smiled sweetly back, forcing myself not to sneer.  
  
And when I thought things couldn't get worse, Dumbledore called me up to the teacher's table to speak with me.  
  
As I approached, I could hear the noise raise within the Great Hall as the Slytherins entered.  
  
Dumbledore looked gravely at me "Excuse me from pulling you away from your table, but I must ask, ... Are you new here miss?"  
  
Must control my anger, I repeated to myself over in my head "No, I'm not Sir."  
  
McGonagall looked somewhat relieved. "Then tell us dear, what is your name?"  
  
"Of course Ma'am. My name is Mandy Brocklehurst. I've been attending Hogwarts from five years now, this being my sixth." And hopefully you can remember me now you twits, I raged in my heads.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Brocklehurst." Flitwick mused. "I remember now. But my you do look different."  
  
"I guess I just felt like a change, Sir." I replied darkly.  
  
"Miss Brocklehurst, what happened to your face?" McGonagall gasped shocked.  
  
'bout bloodly time they noticed I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Just a little accident Ma'am." I tried to smile but another wave of pain came over me and it turned out a grimace.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing Miss Brocklehurst." Spourt spoke sounding and looking a bit more kind.  
  
"No really I'm fine. Little sleep will do me good."  
  
"Well, you may sit down now, Miss Brocklehurst." Dumbledore said, shooing me off.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I nodded, turning back to my table.  
  
And not to my surprise, most of the school including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and my loving new friend Pansy who sat sneering like a crazed cat also sporting a dazzling black eye. By the look of it she had tried to cover it up but it was still noticeable. Draco sat beside her, looking a little disappointed. Why I couldn't tell.  
  
But that all ended as McGonagall went and retrieved the new first years. Hufflepuff got five, Griffindor got seven, Slytherin got eight, and Ravenclaw got six. After came Dumbledore's speech about limits of students, Forbidden Forest being of limits and the corridor on the third floor also off limits.  
  
Then on with the feast. The Hogwarts' House Elves must take pride in their work, for it seems they try to out due themselves every year. The table was filled with platters of beef Wellington, roast beef, pork, ham, roasted potatoes, pitchers of gravy, baskets of rolls, cheese of every kind, and almost every other kind of delicious food out there.  
  
One of the first years came and sat beside, against the warnings of the older Ravenclaws. His name's Glen Blackwater. His hair is a shocking white colour, similar to Darco's, but he's got the strangest eyes. Ones a bright crystal blue, the other deep ivy green.  
  
"I'm telling you now kid, being around me isn't going to make you very popular with everyone else." I advised him, while dessert appeared to fill the table and plates where dinner was moment ago.  
  
"What have I got to lose?" He inquired in smooth, cold voice.  
  
"Your sanity." I replied.  
  
He smiled backed. "My friends say I lost it when I told them about this place. Parents deny everything about it when it's brought up."  
  
I grinned, and shook my head. "Well I guess you won't have a problem fitting in here then. I still like to believe it's just a really big mental hospital." I held out my hand to him. "Mandy Brocklehurst, here to help you through life at Hogwarts. And if you make one wise crack about my name, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." When he took my hand, I tightened my grip just enough to let him know I was serious.  
  
And so now I have maybe my second true friend. Well my first undead friend.  
  
[ii]  
  
All the students slowly filed out of the Great hall, following their respective Perfects. Ours was some seventh year scholar, who liked to snap every time someone fell behind.  
  
Unforuntately the Slytherins had to flow down the hallway with us. Keeping up with our git Perfect, Glen following me I moved back to along side Draco. He looked to be brooding.  
  
"What's the matter Draco? Disappointed Pansy didn't beat me into a bloodly pulp?"  
  
He looked at me silently, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine don't say anything. Just tell your whorish grilfriend to keep her hands off." I walked off leaving him behind.  
  
"What was that about?" Glen asked coming even with me.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Our Perfect git snapped at us for speaking with a Slytherin.  
  
"Somebody needs to tell him to pull that wand out of his ass." Glen sneered, glaring at the Perfect as we made our way up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"You tell him. I bet he'd love to hear that from a first year." I mimicked the Prefect's moves, then rounded on Glen, making to strangle him.  
  
"Why must you insult everyone at this school, Mandy?" a gentle voice questioned.  
  
"I must, for it is my mission at this school, Milady." I half bowed to the Grey Lady as she floated beside me up the stairs.  
  
Grey Lady looked past me to Glen. "Is this your new companion, Mandy?"  
  
"No, I've just bribed him to hang around me so the other Ravenclaws know I don't carry some terrible disease." I answered dryly. "His name's Glen Blackwater. First year."  
  
Grey Lady smiled at Glen. "It's wonderful to see Mandy being friendly with someone."  
  
"Believe me, Glen is hanging around with her against the rest of our warnings." muttered a fellow Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin.  
  
"I think not." Glen snapped at her. "I'm hanging around her because she's the only normal girl in Ravenclaw who isn't a stupid airhead twit."  
  
Lisa bristled, and stormed off up the stairs.  
  
"Oooo, burn." I called after her.  
  
[ii]  
  
After much groaning and walking, we Ravenclaws finally made it to the entrance of our common room. Not surprising the Prefect nagged at us not to forget the password.  
  
He then spun on his heel to face the statue of a knight. "Agrippa" he spoke, and the statue slid back and sideways into darkness, the sound of stone against stone echoing in the shadowed passageway.  
  
"What?" Glen looked confused at me.  
  
"Some famous wizard on those trading cards." When the look of confusion only deepened, I added, "I'll explain later." And moved into the passageway to the common room.  
  
Lanterns flickered and glowed warmly around the room. Above the mantle of the fireplace, hung a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw. The room was done entirely in blue and silver, our house colours. Hanging from the ceiling and on the walls was the Ravenclaw banner, displaying a bronze eagle on a blue background. Over-stuffed armchairs and couches surrounded the fireplace, table and chairs stand against the walls.  
  
Glen looked around, amazed. "Pretty good." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Until the winter nights come and it's so cold, you can see your breath, and in the long summer days, its' so hot you wish you were in Slytherin, living in their dank, cold dungeons." I stretched, yawning. "Well you might want to go to bed now since you have search out your class rooms tomorrow. Night." I slipped up the stairs, leaving Glen staring at empty space where I had been standing.  
  
[ii]  
  
to be continued..... please if someone IS out there reading this, R&R ************************************************************************ 


End file.
